


You got a roommate, he’ll hear what we do

by shootfortherarls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (Update: I HAD TO WRITE THIS IN AN HOUR BECAUSE IM A PROCRASTINATING BITCH), Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Future Fic, M/M, Modern Day, Past references, READ the notes to find out more about this story, Rimming, TW: Domestic Violence, back on my gay shit, blowjob, college fic, if this is long I’m v sorry, roommate fic, they’re not boyfriends until they are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootfortherarls/pseuds/shootfortherarls
Summary: “It’s only awkward if you’re fucking him too,”





	You got a roommate, he’ll hear what we do

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Steve and Billy fooling around but ayee Steve has a shitty boyfriend and Billy and Steve actually start falling in love but Steve has his long time bf, even if the love is not there anymore. 
> 
> I HIGHKEY SUCK WITH SUMMARIES BUT THIS WILL BE BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS

Steve’s never really had to share anything in his life, growing up as an only child with rich parents that bought him whatever he asked, he’s always been more on the spoiled side of life whether he’d like to admit it or not. This is why he decides to move out on his own as soon as he gets out of high school, he gets accepted into a public college forty five minutes away that not many people know about and he’s content with it. His mother begs him to live in their guest house and attend a private college that is literally a fifteen minute walk from his house but he declines and within two months of being out of school, his father is helping him move into a small two bedroom apartment with two bathrooms, knowing he could probably afford to buy an actual house with the help of his parents, he instead wants to be independent and knowing he’ll need help paying the rent, he had put up an ad before hand and a week of living uncomfortably in his apartment, a guy named Leon Davidson is contacting him and sooner rather than later, his dad side eyes him because he’s living with another guy, what his dad doesn’t know is that his own son is gay but he’ll save that for another day, Leon moves into the separate bedroom in the apartment three days later, Steve likes him because he’s hilarious but also serious at the right times, Steve still hasn’t figured out that balance. 

In the beginning of his freshman year, he meets a junior named Jimmy, Jimmy Nichols, they have Statistics together and Steve does get bothered by the fact that Jimmy is a junior and is just taking Statistics, but Steve has always excelled in the mathematics area so he takes to tutoring Jimmy, because well he’s kind and cute. 

“I truly don’t get how you understand this crap,” Jimmy huffs as he leans his head against the palm of his hand, looking at the math book in frustration.

”Honestly it’s the only good gene I gained from my parents,” Steve grins as he puts his pencil down.

”But hey, you said you got a 78 on the last test though, That’s better than the last ones right?” Steve smiles encouragingly at Jimmy who slowly smiles back.

”Yeah, yeah, if it wasn’t for all the late night tutor sessions, all because you wanted to get in my pants one of those nights,” Jimmy smirks as he plays with Steve’s fingers

”Shut up, I did not,”

”You so did,”

Then Steve’s laughing nervously because Jimmy’s slowly moving closer and he doesn’t know what to do, they’ve joked about hooking up before but haven’t done anything at all except little footsie’s under the table and discreet hand brushing.

”In all honesty, thank you so much for those tutoring sessions,” Jimmy practically whispers the words as he’s inches away from Steve’s face.

”For you, anything,” Steve smiles gently as Jimmy finally places his lips on Steve’s.

That’s their first kiss, and the very start of their long relationship, by their third month together, the ‘I love you’s’ are exchanged. By their sixth, Steve sees little things about Jimmy that he doesn’t know how to react to, like when Jimmy gets mad at something Steve does, anger will overcome Jimmy and he will punch the nearest wall, which is usually near Steve’s head, Steve always flinches and then Jimmy will calm down and press kisses to Steve’s neck, promising he wouldn’t do that again the next time he was angry, but by the next day he’d do it again and say the same promises. By their eleventh month, Steve has to learn how to cover a bruise on his cheek from YouTube, after Jimmy means to hit the wall next to Steve’s head but misses by an inch and his fist slams into Steve’s cheek. That day he does the same neck kisses, this time he also tries to apologize with sex and Steve forgives him by the next morning because he loves Jimmy and he can’t really imagine what his life would be like without him.

“Steve you gotta get rid of him, I know you probably don’t want to hear this from me and you don’t think this is any of my business but I know Jimmy has anger issues, I see it when you accidentally spill something when you guys cook dinner, his fist ball up when he’s mad, and you get nervous as hell, I just don’t think he’s completely sane-“

“Leon, you’re crazy, nothing is going on, do you even hear yourself? Jimmy would never hit me,” Steve lets out a soft laugh as he stands up from the spot in the couch to walk to the kitchen to get a drink

”Steve, listen, I know you don’t want to admit it-“

”Admit what? There’s nothing going on,” Steve punctuates the words and rushes to his room, avoiding eye contact with Leon.

Steve could never admit that Jimmy did accidentally punch him that one time, but it was an accident, Steve knows that so he’s not even angry at Jimmy anymore over it, and he knows it won’t happen again, no matter what Leon says.

-

It’s their one year anniversary when that night comes and goes, things just change in their relationship. Steve doesn’t know how it happens exactly, Jimmy comes to the apartment with a bouquet of colorful roses (Steve had mentioned before that he hates all red roses, he likes a variety of colors), He had texted Steve earlier to be dressed in clothes he could move around easily in, and Steve listened to the text, at least that’s what he thought. 

“Stevie, baby, what the fuck are you wearing?” 

Steve can see he’s trying to calm down, and Steve places a soft hand on Jimmy’s arm to soothe the anger coming to the surface.

”You said wear something I can easily move around in, so I put on basketball shorts and a tee, I thought we’d be going to a fun activity or something, I can go change real quick, it’s not that serious,” Steve laughs but it quickly dies down when Jimmy grabs his wrist roughly.

”It is that serious, I made reservations at Donny’s, the stupid restaurant you’ve been asking to go to for weeks and then you seriously can say that to me?” 

Jimmy squeezes his wrist harder as Steve squirms away from the touch.

”Jim, babe, y-you’re hurting me, let go, please, I was just joking around,” Steve begs as tears well up in his eyes, 

“Steve? Are you okay?” 

Jimmy suddenly releases Steve from his grip and Steve’s wrist falls limp in his left hand and within a second, Leon is rushing over to help his roommate.

”What the fuck were you doing to him? His wrist literally looks broken,” Leon glares at Jimmy as he pushes him out the way to guide Steve to a dining chair in the kitchen.

”Dude, I was literally just talking to him and-“

”I think you need to leave Jimmy, seriously, get the fuck out of our house, you’re insane,” Leon is practically shouting now as Jimmy puts his hands up in defense.

”Fine, Steve text me when you’re ready to talk, again, Leon, it wasn’t meant to be like that, you know me, I love Steve, I’d never do that to him on purpose,”  Jimmy leaves with those parting words as Leon still examines Steve’s wrist.

”I think it’s fractured so I’m taking you to the hospital but Steve, please tell me this is your final straw with that asshole,”

Steve nods and the rest of the night goes by in a blur until it’s 1:13 am and Jimmy texts Steve a long paragraph about how sorry he is and Steve calls him after that and by the morning time, Steve’s apologizing for wearing the wrong clothes and by the afternoon, Jimmy is right back at the shared apartment, receiving glares from Leon in the living room.

—

By Steve and Leon’s junior year, Jimmy is now in medical school and Leon’s had four girlfriends in the past two year, meaning there were girls in and out of the apartment and Steve still had his one guy, Jimmy, they’ve now been together for a year and a half. 

Steve’s shocked to come home one day and hear the loudest rap music in his life, it’s opposite from Leon’s usual upbeat R&B songs, this music is loud and explicit, and it’s all blasting from Leon’s room.

”The neighbors can definitely hear this,” Steve mutters as he goes to Leon’s door and does a few loud knocks, that of course doesn’t work.

Steve turns the door knob and looks away just in case Leon’s naked or something, he truly doesn’t know why he would be blasting such loud unusual music.

”Hey, can you turn this down a little,” Steve shouts over the music.

The volume is lowered now and Steve finally looks at the bed where he thought Leon was, he’s instead met with a white guy in a tight muscle tee and denim shorts, he looks likes the average frat guy who Steve used to ogle at but Steve doesn’t have time to ogle becuase he wants to know how the hell thsi random white guy got into his house and is in his roommate’s room.

”Uh, hi, do you know where Leon is?” Steve saids awkwardly as he avoids the bright blue eyes set on him.

”Yeah, he went down the street to pick up some snacks and shit, said it would be quick so I should stay here, I’m Billy by the way,” The blonde guy stands up now and holds his hand out for Steve.

”Woah, since when does Billy Hargrove shake hands with anyone? Ever?” Leon nudges in behind Steve and laughs at his friend, Steve stands there awkwardly as he lets out a little laugh.

”Uh, since you left me all alone in your room and your roommate looked like he was about to shit himself when he saw it was this random guy on your bed,” Billy grins as he grabs the bag from Leon and begins to rummage through it.

”Well it was quick wasn’t it, by the way Steve, this is Billy as you already know now, We used to go to school together in elementary school but he moved away and now he’s back again, you can stay and chill with us if you want,” Leon smiles as Billy does a small wave at Steve.

”I’ll pass for today, uh, Jimmy’s coming over and we’re making dinner tonight, I’d love for you to stay Billy,” Steve smiles as Leon and billy both nod.

As Steve closes the door he hears Billy ask “Jimmy?” And Leon replies “His boyfriend” and then “oh” and Steve’s not sure what to get from that.

—

It’s no more than two hours later, Jimmy comes over and greets Steve with a soft kiss at the door, Steve’s happy that he’s in a good mood because you never know what to expect from Jimmy.

”Do you want spaghetti or Alfredo tonight?” Steve smiles as he opens the pantry cabinets.

Steve feels Jimmy press up against his back and grips his waist softly as he nudged his nose against Steve’s neck, inhaling softly.

”I was thinking about having you for dinner,” Jimmy presses cold lips against Steve’s neck sending a shiver down his spine.

”How about after dinner, Leon has his friend Billy over and I told them we’d be making dinner,” Steve explains with a smile. as he turns around in Jimmy's grip. 

Just like that, like a flick of a switch, Jimmy’s hands fall from Steve’s waist and he crosses his arms as he looks Steve in the eye.

”Is Leon’s friend Billy, attractive to you Steve?” Jimmy glares now.

”What? No? It’s just, I can tell they’ve been smoking and they have the munchies or some shit and I don’t want two high guys destroying the kitchen late at night,” Steve laughs nervously at his lie as Jimmy’s anger slowly fades.

”Okay good, because I guarantee I’m the best you’ll ever have,” Jimmy lets out a laugh and starts rummaging through the pantry.

Steve nods and doesn’t meet eye contact as he swallows a lump in his throat. 

“Alfredo sounds good, right babe?” 

—

It takes about half an hour for dinner to finally be done, Jimmy truly doesn’t know how to cook but insists that he cooks better than Steve so he tries to take over a lot, but of course when he’s not looking, Steve helps here and there. 

Steve knocks on Leon’s door and shouts that the food is ready, within minutes, Leon and Billy are walking out the door laughing about something they were watching.

”It smells good in here,” Billy states as he grins at Steve, Steve smiles as he looks down, feeling Jimmy’s eyes on him.

”Yeah, thanks to me, Steve mostly just sits there and looks pretty— I’m Steve’s boyfriend, Jimmy, you are?” Jimmy holds out his hand to Billy and gives a nice firm handshake as Billy tells him his name.

Steve wants to shout that Jimmy couldn’t even correctly boil the water for the pasta and he didn’t even add seasoning, Steve had to do that behind his back. But he shuts his mouth and softly smiles when Jimmy turns back around to meet eyes with him.

”Steve can fix our plates right? Remember I like more chicken that pasta okay?” Jimmy states with almost a demeaning tone to his voice and Steve doesn’t have the guts to talk back so he nods.

”He doesn’t have to fix four plates, I can definitely fix my own and help with the others,  I have no problem with it,” Billy smiles as he meets eyes with Steve who looks down quickly, when he hears the harsh huff of air out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

”Of course, go ahead, I just wanted him to do something since he did nothing,” Jimmy let’s another laugh as he rubs Steve’s back harder than needed, him and Leon go sit in the living room, leaving Billy and Steve to fixing their plates. 

“Thanks for helping me, He thinks I’m like Superman or something,” Steve mumbles as he hands Billy a plate.

”Just give me all the plates, I’ll fix them, you cooked the food it doesn’t need make sense for you to have to serve all of us,” Billy grins as he takes the plates from Steve.

”No, it’s fine, I mean he is right, I barely cooked tonight, except season the food,”

”It’s fine Steve, this can be our little secret, here’s your plate,” Billy hands over the plate with steam still coming from it.

”He said he likes a lot of chicken right?” 

Steve decides to keep down the thoughts that Billy is as nice as Jimmy was when they first met, because Billy isn’t Jimmy and he certainly isn’t his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS NOT FINISHED BUT I HAD TO POST IT SO IT WOULD NOT DELETE, IT WILL BE FINISHED BY TODAY.


End file.
